Mobile carts used as workstations are known. These carts are commonly used in medical facilitates and on manufacturing floors. They are typically adapted to carry a computer, and usually have additional shelf space available for the user, for such things as paper work, medications, and/or portable medical equipment. What they typically lack is any ability to securely carry a flat panel monitor so that they can act as s compact, portable workstation and a mobile video conferencing station.